Resident Evil: Spartan City
by Private Hudson
Summary: Chris and Jill have to save people from an office building but everything goes horribly wrong. Chap.4 is up!
1. Storm City Outbreak

**Resident Evil: Spartan City**

**She backed up as she loaded fresh clips into her pistols as the unstoppable wave of zombies closed in on her and her S.T.A.R.S squad. Jill Valentine was a veteran police officer, after the "accident" in Raccoon City, she rejoined the S.T.A.R.S unit, to help fight against the T-Virus, which seemed to have broken out everywhere for the past two years. **

**She was now in Storm City, which seemed to be the least contained city out of the twenty seven( of which they knew about). The city itself had only broken out over a day ago and Jill Valentine and her squad were sent there to dispatch the majority of the zombies.**

**There was no secret anymore. Umbrella was exposed to what they really were and now everyone was just trying to stop the undead. **

**She saw Brad Lewis who got too close to the zombies be swarmed by them. There was no time to save him, the wave just kept on getting closer from both directions: front and behind. **

"**Come on Henderson get that bombed armed, so we can get the hell outta here!" Jill yelled. "Gimme a sec!" John Henderson, a rookie demolitions expert yelled back. Her squad of twelve was now seven and Jill could tell by Henderson's facial expression that he was cracking under the pressure. "Almost there...." John whispered to himself, "...got it! Jill I'm setting the timer for thirty seconds lets get the hell out of here!" The S.T.A.R.S. unit sighed with relief and began looking for an exit.**

**The waves of zombies were about five meters away from them on both sides. "Down the alleyway!" Jill ordered, pointing to the left. **

**They ran down the alleyway with Jill in front shooting down everything in their way. A huge explosion erupted behind them. "S.T.A.R.S.! Let's go back and check out the damage we did to those bastards!" Jill said and her squad cheered in approval.**

**They walked back to the street and saw no sign of anything in either direction. Jill spoke into her walkie-talkie, "this is Valentine to base, Hudson Street is sanitized, requesting evac."**


	2. New Orders

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Resident Evil or any of their characters.**

**A/N:** Well this is my second chapter for my story so hope everyone enjoys it and keep reviewing.

****

**New Orders**

Jill and her squad returned to their temporary base on the outskirts on Storm City. She was immediately called to the captain's office so she went there right away. She sat down on the chair in front of the captain and listenened to what he had to say.

"Good work Valentine, Storm City is safe, at least for the moment. Redfield and his team are mopping up the rest of the zombies on that side of town, he shouldn't encounter much resistance." Captain Rogers said. He paced back and forth behind his desk. "Your being reassigned to Spartan City, with Redfield's team as well." Rogers told her.

"Spartan City?!" Jill exclaimed, "that city has the most rate of infection!" Rogers sighed heavily and sat down while Jill continued to speak.: "The only reason we haven't bombed the city is because there's still a group of survivors hiding out in an office building." Jill finished.

"And we can't get them out, the area is too hot, so your team will be sent in to evacuate the survivors so we can nuke the city and send those bastards back to hell." The captain told her.

"What will Redfield's team be doing?" Jill asked. "He'll be doing the hard part, he will be keeping the LZ secure while you and your S.T.A.R.S. team complete your mission." the captain said. Jill thought that could be hard _or _easy. "You and Redfield have been chosen because your the best." Rogers said, answering Jill's unsaid question. "Good luck Valentine!"

---------------------------------

"Hey Chris!" Chris Redfield, veteran S.T.A.R.S. memeber, turned around when he heard his name. He saw Jill Valentine, someone who he had worked with for a long time. He hadn't seen her much since the manor incident which he didn't like thinking of. "Hey Jill, what's up?" he asked. "Did Rogers give you your new orders yet?" Jill asked. "Yea unfortunetly, you get the easy part." Chris told Jill, making it look like he was pouting. Jill stuck out her tongue at him.

"Did you hear anything about Claire, Jill?" Chris asked suddenly in a more serious tone, "I always said I would protect her and now, I don't even know where she is." Chris sighed and put his head dwon. "I hear she's somewhere near the Ashtain Mountains in a city callled Mashane," Jill said, "Carlos is situated there too." Chris rose his head and smiled. "Good Carlos should protect her." Chris said now in a lighter tone. "Yea....."protect"." Jill said laughing. Chris shot her a glare that made Jill laugh even harder.

They walked around the base and then went to the messhall to have some lunch. "I hear those people in the office building in Spartan City won't be able to hold off much longer, they found an old police radio and their able to send messages to us every now and then. When do you think we would be shipping out?" Chris asked.

Jill looked up from her food and looked at Chris. "I don't know, they never said anything regarding when we leave." Jill replied. " Probably later on today." Chris said looking at his watch. Jill nodded and continued to eat.

They finished lunch and went outside for awhile. "Will Redfield and Valentine's chosen team please report to the helipad please." someone said on the intercom. Jill sighed heavily and they proceeded to the helipad quietly, thinking about the terrors that awaited them.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter Two hope you enjoyed it and hope you review so i'll keep writing.


	3. Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. This first part is only _kind of _in the eyes of a zombie. I tried my best to make it different.

**Author's Note:** Well this is Ch.3 and I hope you enjoy. So please R & R!

****

**Chapter Three:**

**Unexpected Surprise**

****

****

The zombie walked the streets near the office building with other zombies, hungry, always hungry. The zombie glanced at the big bulding. Food was in that building, food he could not get too.

He heard a sound, _sound....food. _The zombie thought hungrily/ He changed directions and went the other way. The other zombies went towards the sound too, driven by hunger.

They walked into the store, Martin's Grocery Store, and heard sounds to the back which the undead followed.

The zombie moaned loudly apon seeing the food. One of them shrieked in terror and another raised a gun and fired. Zombies fell but the rest kept coming, the hunger drove them still. The zombie reached his food and he sunk his teeth into the food hungrily. He was pushed off and the food stuffed some things in bags and ran out back screaming.

They followed the food. The food ran down the sreet and to the big building. The food started to climb a ladder and they went into a window with their bags.

The zombie grabbed one of the food, the last one and pulled her down from the ladder and bit into her.

Other zombies joined into the eating and eventually her screams stopped.

The zombie got up and continued walking the streets near the big building. He wanted to get it. He was hungry. Always.

---------------------------------

When Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield got to their helipad, their team was already there all suited up.

Jill and Chris went to the weapon's rack and suited up.

Jill took her two pistols and a lot of extra magazines. Chris took an M16 and a pistol with extra ammmunition.

Jill looked at her squad. They were three plus her. Brian Farsoar, a veteran S.T.A.R.S. officer, he was recon, he would call the evac when the civilians were secure. Li Marleau, he was a rookie, he was their heavy support with an MG92 heavy machine gun, a big ass gun. Finnaly, John Henderson, demolitions expert in case things got really dirty and they got overrun.

"Ok S.T.A.R.S., all onboard the chopper now!" Jill yelled at her three men. They ran into the chopper and she say Chris and his squad get into the other helicopter.

Their chopper lifted off and she looked at her men who were armed to the teeth.

"You've all been briefed, let's get in that bulding at bring those people home!" Jill said and her squad nodded.

----------------------------------

It took awhile for them to reach the outskirts of Spartan City and John was asleep. "ETA, 5 minutes." The pilot said.

Jill nodded and shoved John to wake him up. Jill looked outside, it was really foggy, she could hardly see anything.

All of the sudden a huge building loomed up in front of them.

"Holy shit!" the pilot screamed.

He turned and his tail slammed into the other chopper. Their back rudder was screwed and the rudder that had smashed into the other chopper had killed their pilots.

"Everyone! Hang on to something!" Jill yelled.

The pilots were doing everything to steady the chopper but to no avail.

Jill couldn't see the other chopper and she saw the ground coming up to meet them.

She grabbed on to something, and held her breath.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter Three so hope you liked it.


	4. The Quiet City

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy with school and my job but here's chapter 4, so hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! Also here's a review on so far just so you remember because it's been like two weeks.

**Review:**

Jill Valentine rejoined the S.T.A.R.S unit after the Racoon City incident, Umbrella is now exposed and all World powers are now wroking together to eliminate this growing threat.

Jill and her squad were sent to eliminate the undead in the mildly contaminated town of Storm City. She destroyed most of the undead by a large detonation on the main street of the city.

In her debriefing, she was assigned another mission, the mission was to evacuate the survivors of Spartan City so they could "clean" the city of contamination. Jill's team was sent in with Chris Redfield's team.

While on their way to Spartan City, their choppers were brought down, they crashed and here we are now:

**The Quiet City**

-

Jill woke up to the sound of a groan. She sat up and she saw Li groaning, holding his head. The others sat up too, probably hearing Li also. "Everyone alright?" Jill asked. They all muttered yea. "My head is splitting like a fucking balloon." Li said."Splinting balloon? Never heard that one before." Brian said jokinly.

They got out of the wreck and looked around. "Pilots are dead, and according to our digital map, were twenty blocks from our 'supposed to be' LZ." Brian said. "Alright any sign of Redfield's chopper?" Jill asked. Brian shook his head. "Alright, we proceed on mission, if I know Chris, he'll do the same, wherever he is," Jill said, "let's haul ass to our new found rendez-vous point." Jill heard unhuman moans behind her. She sighed and they moved out as the zombies appeared.

-

Chris watched as the rudder of the chopper in front smashed through the cockpit, killing the pilots. "Brace for impact, were going down!" Chris yelled. They hit a smaller building that slowed them down, it jolted everyone in the helicopter. They crashed head-first into the ground and Chris was thrown from the chopper. He landed a few feet away and to his belief, he wasn't knocked out.

He got up and immediately sat down because of the pain in his leg. He saw his team slowly get out of the helicopter.

Stephanie Difunnel, their field medic, rushed over to him and checked his condition. "Your fine," she said, "just a pulled leg muscle, but you can just probably walk it off. Chris did that and then returned to his team.

His team consisted of six, including him. There was Stephanie, a veteran medic, brown hair with just a pistol sidearm and her med-kit, which included mixed herbs, needles amongst other things. Gabriel Caustob, excellant cniper who was a veteran with dark mysterious features; Matthew Parsen, a rookie flamethrower which was uncommon in S.T.A.R.S., he had red hair down to his shoulders with cloudy eyes, and two other gunners: Kimberly Parks, a badass veteran who carried double MP5s; finnaly Jason Lurces, who carried a basic assault rifle, also a rookie.

"Men and women, we will proceed on mission," Chris said, "Stephanie, where are we?" Stephanie checked her pack. "Sorry sir, but our digital map was destroyed in the crash." Stephanie replied. "Damn," Chris said, "what street is the building on?" "The building and the place where were supposed to be is on 51st sir!" Kimberly said, "And what street are we on Kim?" Chris asked. "We are on 33rd, sir." Kimberly replied. "Well we better get walking, S.T.A.R.S., move out!" Chris ordered, " I'll take the front, Jason you take the right sidewalk and Kim you take the left sidewalk. Matt you cover our rear and the rest of you, stay in the middle."

They got into formation and went down the street. After about ten minutes, Chris heard something in one of the buildings. It was a small building, with only one floor." Jason, check it out, there could be survivors." Chris said. Jason disappeared inside. It was quiet after that.

After awhile, Jason came back out, "There's nothing the-" he was cut off when a zombie jumbed on his back and bit into his neck. The zombie slumped off him with a bullet in his head.

From the other side of the street, Kim smirked with her MP5 smoking. Jason got up and smiled back, holding his neck, cursing. All of the sudden, hands grabbed him and pul;ed him inside. "Get 'em off me!" Jason yelled. They rushed inside and saw that Jason wasn't moving, five zombies were eating him. Chris looked at the scene in disgust, he took off the safety of his gun. Then he had a change of heart and turned to Matthew, "Parsen......flame it." Chris said hanging his head. Matthew walked into the doorway and unleashed his flamethrower at the zombies with his teamate.

After that, nothing was moving, it had begun.

-

Jill whipped around the corner, gun raised, nothing. She signalled he team to follow. Only ten more blocks. They had lost the zombies for the most part and were halway to their destinantion. Jill was in the lead with John covering the left, Brian was covering the right and Li was covering the rear. Brian put a round in a zombie that ventured to close for comfort with his beretta. He holstered the weapon and re-equipped his M16.

They slowly made their way to the rendez-vouz point and afetr half an hour were near to it. "Alright, I see a grocery store near our RV, so we'll hide out there for now, until Chris and his team arrives, so we'll go in by the back." Jill said laying down her plan.

They moved down the alley, towards the back of the grocery store. They opened the door quietly and stepped in. "Ok, I want a nice, swift search of the store, no gunfire then meet back here." Jill ordered.

After about five minutes, they all came back, reporting nothing. " I want you, Brian, on the roof keeping an eye out for Redfield and his team, the rest of us will sit tight." Jill ordered in a quiet voice. Brian nodded and walked away, searching for the roof access. The rest just walked around the store or sat down, waiting. That's all they could do. Wait.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 4 I hope you all liked it, and I will do my best to update this fic asap. Probably around next friday. ;)


End file.
